


the (al bhed) psyche of the ace of blitz

by sagademadsen



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, so clearly he is passionate about it, tidus’ first love was blitzball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagademadsen/pseuds/sagademadsen
Summary: “blitzball is a very personal sport, you know.”tidus finds himself giving rikku an impromptu lesson in the appropriate thought process for blitzball.
Kudos: 7





	the (al bhed) psyche of the ace of blitz

**Author's Note:**

> blitzball is a really cool looking sport, but it also looks really difficult to play… and once you really start thinking about it, really hard to even fathom so I tried to rationalize it with this fic, I guess? I just like blitzball guys

It was after a game against the Al Bhed Psyches that Rikku found herself talking to Tidus about blitzball. 

The talk hadn’t started out that way. No, the talk had started because the Aurochs had triumphantly won this game and the opposing team wasn’t happy about it (putting it lightly). Hearing some choice words, Tidus had asked Rikku what they were saying. 

She’d merely said they were “disappointed in tonight’s outcome.” It wasn’t _wrong_ , and at the same time was the type of answer that could keep the peace. She knew that Tidus would cause a scene if he was told what exactly was said. 

“And to be honest, I’m not surprised they are. I’ve noticed something about blitzballers- whether they be Al Bhed, Ronso, or anyone else. You guys take it really seriously.”

“Of course we do!” Tidus said in response. “Blitzball is a very personal sport, you know.”

“Really?” Rikku asked in that tone that made it clear she wasn’t holding her breath. “Why is that?” 

“Well, because blitz isn’t just about technique and your team. Those are big parts of it obviously, but before you can blitz, there’s a certain… a certain state of mind you have to achieve. That’s why not everyone who can swim is automatically a star player. It’s a lot, and not everybody can get to that state.”

Rikku hadn’t expected Tidus to answer at all- let alone give an answer so earnestly. Now, she was curious. His explanation did leave the door open for a deeper elaboration, and his tone was almost like he wanted to get specific- but was waiting for the OK from Rikku to do so. 

“Go on,” she encouraged him. 

Tidus nodded.

“You know how to swim, so you know how important it is to try to account for the effects water pressure has on your body. But before we even get into that… no amount of preparation is enough if you don’t get in the zone.

“The moment you’re out there in the water, everything feels different. You feel different. During those first few moments before the game officially starts, that time where you’re swimming to your post with your team… it really shows you how important it is to have built a bond with them. Because if this were any other team sport you’d be able to reassure them with a nice joke or a pat on the back. But you can’t talk in the water obviously, and the starting posts for each position are pretty far from one another, so you’re not swimming side by side. Still- there’s been times where a teammate just gives me a goofy wave and I’m able to understand what they mean. Of course I’m not there yet with the Aurochs. But maybe someday. 

“And all throughout the game, there’s just… you have to be able to read people a certain way too. It’s something else that you have to do differently underwater, because you can’t see the fine details on everyone’s facial expressions. This is a lot of words just to say: there’s a lot of energy reading and detection in blitz, and you’ve gotta really be in tune with your own energy before you can start to read anyone else’s. Before you can get into the dome and be able to tell what your teammates or opponents are planning, you have to be able to look into yourself with a mind as clear as glass. You ask yourself. ‘Do I know myself? Do I know my intentions? Do I know how to communicate them? And can I understand what others’ may be?

“All of this on top of the physical aspect of everything. You probably already know that blitz is physically demanding. For one example: think about when you’re hit in the stomach or chest- one of your first instincts is to inhale, isn’t it? But of course. You can’t. So you also have to get into the habit of denying your body some of its instincts and habits, which is a highly mental process too. So that’s why it’s really important to have trained your brain a certain way, to become a successful blitz ace like yours truly.”

“I see…” Rikku’s expression was that of someone who was filing this information into the back of her mind- just in case she needed it someday. “I sure didn’t expect you to be so insightful about… anything if I’m being honest, Tidus.”

“I guess. But blitz has been my life for a long time now, so it makes sense,” he shrugged. 

“Ah-ha.” Rikku nodded. “So in that case, if I ask you about something you’re really passionate about I’ll get an answer like this. Interesting. Someday, I’ll remember to ask you about your ramble on food.”

Tidus let out a breezy laugh before putting an arm around Rikku’s shoulders, guiding her to where Auron had herded everyone to stay for the night. “No ramble there from my brain though. For that, you’ve gotta ask my stomach.” 


End file.
